The Deadly Nightshade
by amaya achava
Summary: Seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki misterius yang bahkan terlalu dingin untuk disentuh. Sebuah kisah cinta terlarang yang tak seharusnya ada. Tapi bahkan seorang mata-mata terlatih seperti Sasuke pun dapat jatuh ke lubang buatannya sendiri
1. Chapter 1

**Deadly Nightshade**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Terlihat sekelompok senior sedang tertawa dan bercanda di bawah pohon yang rindang di dekat sebuah danau area kampus. Sinar matahari pagi seakan-akan menambah keceriaan yang terpancar dari aura mereka. Tak heran siapapun yang berjalan melewati mereka tak elak untuk menoleh—mungkin hanya sekedar ingin tahu.

Salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Deidara terus mengolok-olok pemuda disampingnya yang berwajah imut namun tampan itu.

"Dasar pengecut, un! Bisa-bisanya seorang Akasuna ternyata telah memendam rasa pada seorang gadis sampai... berapa tahun, eh?" tanya Deidara pada Kisame yang tengah nyengir lebar saat itu.

"Empat tahun," jawab Kisame cepat, yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari Akasuna Sasori.

Konan adalah satu-satunya perempuan di kelompok tersebut, tetapi dia sepertinya lebih memilih membaca sebuah brosur tentang penerimaan mahasiswa baru, daripada membela sahabat kecilnya yang berambut merah itu.

Sementara Sasori sendiri lebih memilih membuang muka memandang permukaan danau yang terlihat begitu tenang. Sesaat, semua mendadak menekuni kegiatan kosong masing-masing.

Sampai tiba-tiba suara Hidan memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta. "Ya ampun! Demi Dewa Jashin dan kasih sayang-Nya, tidakkah itu terlalu kejam?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk kearah lapangan di depan mereka yang kira-kira berjarak 20 meter dari situ.

Sasori sebenarnya tergoda untuk menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap keributan yang berasal dari koaran-koaran para panitia dari lapangan yang ditujukan untuk para mahasiswa baru. Tapi entah mengapa dia sangat malas sekali.

"Ow-ow, ternyata pertunjukkan telah dimulai!" Timpal Kisame.

"Ospek kali ini, tidakkah terlalu ringan? Bahkan jam kumpul lapangannya saja pukul 07.15, apa-apaan nih? Sewaktu angkatan kita bahkan sebelum subuh sudah harus jalan bebek di lapangan, un!" crocos Deidara tak setuju.

Dan kata-kata Deidara sepertinya mengingatkan Pain untuk mengusik konsentrasi Itachi yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca buku.

"Hei, adikmu juga masuk sini, bukan?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari barisan kata di bukunya, Itachi hanya menggumam, "Hn."

Dan semua mata yang berada di situ pun kembali menatap kearah lapangan setelah menatap keki Itachi. Semua kecuali pemuda berambut merah itu. Bahkan Itachi juga sekarang telah menutup bukunya dan memilih untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik adiknya di tengah lapangan.

"Pink, un! Rambut pink! Wanita!" jerit Deidara dengan tujuan memberitahu Sasori, yang kalau dilihat dari reaksi Sasori yang langsung menatap lapangan dengan mata mencari, bisa dibilang itu manjur.

"Wanita?" dengus Pain seakan-akan tidak setuju. Lalu, dia melanjutkan, "Bahkan dia hanyalah gadis ingusan yang terdampar."

Komentar Pain langsung mengundang Konan untuk mencubit lengannya saat itu juga. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa disebut laki-laki!" ucap Konan sarkatis.

Telinga Sasori sepertinya sudah ditulikan oleh pesona gadis yang saat itu sedang berdiri tak nyaman dengan hanya satu kakinya. Gadis berambut pink yang sangat dirindukannya diam-diam. Gadis yang satu tahun ini menghilang entah kemana, sekarang ada jauh di depan matanya.

Saat seorang panitia laki-laki membentak tepat di depan wajah Sakura—nama gadis yang sedang memenuhi kepala Sasori, Sakura yang kaget langsung terhuyung ke belakang, menyebabkan anak berambut nanas yang terlihat sedang mengantuk dibelakang Sakura, hampir jatuh tertimpa badan Sakura yang oleng. Saat itu juga Sakura seperti mendapat dua amukan—satu dari seniornya, satu lagi dari pemuda berambut nanas yang terlihat kesal.

Tapi itu tentu tak akan terjadi, karena seorang gadis pirang yang dikenalnya bernama Ino, yang padahal sedang dihukum seniornya di ujung lapangan langsung berlari berusaha melindungi Sakura dengan menjelaskan entah-apa pada seniornya.

Bisa dilihat dari kejauhan, hal itu membuat Sasori mengerutkan alisnya dengan ganjil. Caranya membela Sakura agak... aneh.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang adikmu lakukan di belakang sana sendirian?" tanya Kisame heran pada Itachi sembari menunjuk Sasuke.

Saat itu juga tatapan kakak-beradik Uchiha itu bertemu. Setelah tiga tahun tak bertemu satu sama lain. Dan yang mereka berdua lakukan hanyalah saling menatap dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

3 Tahun Sebelumnya

Sakura PoV

Seseorang dibelakangku meremas bahuku lembut, seakan mengatakan untuk tegar dalam menghadapi semua ini. Aku bahkan sedikitpun tak menoleh padanya. Sudah tak terpikirkan bagiku untuk setidaknya meneteskan air mataku melihat kondisi seseorang di hadapanku yang telah terbujur kaku, yang beberapa menit sebelumnya sempat membisikkan kata-kata terakhirnya di telingaku.

Beliau berkata dengan suara parau namun masih terdengar wibawa dan lembut. "_Aku menitipkan semuanya padamu, malaikatku. Maaf kakek sudah tak bisa menemani hari-hari ceriamu lagi. Kami semua akan tetap menyayangimu, Sakura_."

Dan sebelum benar-benar menghembuskan nafasnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, beliau menarikku lembut ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup keningku.

Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika aku memejamkan mataku saat itu, berusaha mengacuhkan tenggorokanku yang tiba-tiba tercekat. Dan saat kubuka mataku, mata tersebut telah tertutup. Hembusan nafasnya yang setiap malam selama sembilan tahun ini selalu menemani malam-malamku saat aku tak tahu dimana pelabuhan yang paling tepat untuk keluh kesah segala masalahku, sekarang telah hilang.

Hilang untuk selamanya.

"Sakura-sama..."

Panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku berbalik untuk mengahadap Yamato, tangan kanan kakekku. Sesaat aku yakin dia bisa menangkap mataku yang memancarkan kehampaan yang teramat sangat.

"Aku ingin pulang. Aku tak datang ke acara pemakamannya." Ucapku diatas angin, tak lagi menatap Yamato, melainkan pintu keluar dari ruangan yang menyesakkan ini.

Yamato sangat mengerti keadaanku saat ini, dan sepertinya dia akan berusaha melakukan apapun untuk membuatku kembali tersenyum. Hal yang sama yang akan dilakukan oleh almarhum kakekku.

"Saya akan meminta orang dibawah untuk menyiapkan mobil, Sakura-sama," ucap Yamato pelan padaku. Tapi aku menolaknya dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum hambar dan berkata, "aku bisa pulang sendiri, Yamato. Ada tempat yang ingin kutuju sebelum pulang."

Saat dia ingin membantah, aku langsung menambahkan, "aku akan baik-baik saja, aku hanya ingin... menyendiri." Setelah mengucapkan itu, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku lunglai menjauhi mereka.

Sebelum aku menutup pintu ruangan itu, dari celah pintu kulihat seorang dokter yang sedang menutup wajah kakekku perlahan-lahan dengan kain putih dan Yamato yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu aku langsung bergegas berjalan menuju lift dan mengabaikan berjuta perasaan sesak yang muncul ke permukaan hatiku.

Terlalu menyakitkan.

Sambil menunggu lift turun, aku merogoh saku blazerku dan mengambil ponselku—segera mematikannya. Aku menghembuskan nafasku dengan perlahan, dan setiap aku menarik nafas, bagaikan ada palu godam yang memukulku dengan keras, membuatku terhempas kembali ke jurang terdalamku. Membuat nafasku menjadi terengah-engah.

Aku sedikit tersentak ketika lampu di dalam lift tiba-tiba sedikit redup sebelum akhirnya mati dan detik berikutnya kembali menyala tepat ketika pintu lift perlahan membuka, menunjukkan seorang pemuda ber_hoodie_ yang berdiri menunduk, menyembunyikan sedikit sisi wajahnya.

Aku yang tadinya bersandar lemas pada dinding lift yangmana tepat di depan pintu lift segera menegakkan punggungku dan menggeser posisiku untuk memberinya ruang yang lebih leluasa.

Dia masuk dengan langkah seorang pemuda yang sedang dibakar emosi, namun seakan masih dibalut keanggunan, sekilas kulihat tatapannya mengelam saat pintu lift kembali menutup. Aku memerhatikannya sebentar dari ujung mataku, mengamati garis wajahnya yang tak tertutupi oleh hoodienya dan mengerjap saat melihat rahangnya mengeras, seakan memberitahu bahwa dia tahu aku telah melanggar batas sopan santun atau lebih tepatnya telah mengusik diamnya.

Dengan menahan malu aku kembali meluruskan tatapanku.

Tak ada suara.

Seperti tak ada kehidupan.

Bahkan ketika aku menelan ludahku aku merasa suaranya terlalu keras untuk ukuran sesepi ini.

Yang dapat kukatakan saat ini hanyalah; dua orang yang terjebak di dalam lift yang ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruang sempit sialan ini memendam emosi masing-masing, sedang menjadi patung dekorasi baru di dalam lift.

Saat pintu lift membuka—menunjukkan hall utama rumah sakit, langkahku terhalang oleh langkahnya yang lebih dulu melangkah keluar dengan terburu-buru. Aku berusaha mengacuhkannya dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, tetapi sesuatu membuat mataku kembali mengangkap punggungnya yang akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan yang aku yakin pengunjung atau orang awam sepertiku dilarang masuk.

Dengan mengernyit heran dan berusaha untuk tidak berspekulatif yang tidak-tidak pada pemuda tadi, aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar utama Rumah Sakit, dan segera membelokkan arahku ketika kulihat dua orang berpakaian hitam-hitam yang tadi pagi mengantarku ke Rumah Sakit ini sedang berdiri diluar gedung sembari menatap orang yang berlalu lalang, mungkin berharap salah seorang diantara mereka adalah aku.

Aku agak menyesal tidak memakai jaket atau apapun sesuatu yang berhoodie seperti pemuda tadi. Dengan langkah cepat aku berusaha menentukan jalan keluar lain dari gedung ini tetapi sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada koridor-koridor dan ruangan-ruangan yang tidak kukenal.

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya aku sedikit menyesal harus menjejalkan diri dibalik pintu dimana pemuda bermata onyx itu tadi lenyap. Aku menyelipkan diri dalam ruang sempit yang kubuka setelah memastikan tak ada orang yang cukup peduli untuk memerhatikan pintu ruangan ini.

Alih-alih menemukan ruang yang akan membawaku keluar dari Rumah Sakit ini, aku malah terjebak dalam ruang putih dengan cahaya putihnya yang menyilaukan serta dinginnya _Air Conditioner_. Dengan didukung rasa penasaran serta alibi melindungi diri dari suruhan almarhum kakekku, aku tak membuang waktuku lebih lama lagi untuk memasuki ruangan ini lebih jauh.

Aku berusaha untuk menjaga langkahku sepelan mungkin, setiap langkah kuperhitungkan dengan baik agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan sekecil apapun.

Sebuah koridor kecil menyambutku, dan kuputuskan saja untuk mengikuti koridor tersebut, dan ketika aku berbelok, sebuah pintu baja menghalangiku. Aku tahu hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa memasuki ruang dibalik pintu berkode tersebut, tapi masalahnya pintu itu terbuka, menunjukkan sebuah celah kecil, membuatku yang dari kecil dimana rasa penasaranku selalu terpenuhi, sekarang membuncah.

Tepat ketika aku ingin membuka pintu itu lebih lebar, sebuah suara dalam otakku memperingatkanku bahwa ada hal yang tidak beres dengan ini semua, terutama dengan keberadaan pemuda tersebut. Bagaikan anak yang menulikan telinganya ketika sang Ibu melarang untuk menyebrang jalan sembarangan, aku membuka pintu itu dengan rasa penasaran yang menggebu-gebu, yang langsung berganti menjadi rasa cemas dan menyesal setelah aku tahu tepatnya ruangan apa ini.

Sebuah laboratorium. Laboratorium yang memang tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk meyakinkanku kalau aku telah melangkah terlalu jauh.

Tapi mengapa laboratorium ini sepi sekali? Tidak adakah staff _shift_ khusus yang bertugas untuk menjaga ruangan penting seperti ini? Sepanjang aku melangkah aku tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan dokter ataupun ilmuwan disini.

Aku menahan nafas atas sambutan tanpa kata dari seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangku dengan tiba-tiba.

Itu terjadi sangat cepat. Ketika aku ingin membalikkan badanku untuk menghadapnya, sebuah jarum suntik menusuk tepat di lengan kiriku. Hal terakhir yang sempat kulihat adalah seorang dokter yang telah terbaring kaku dengan bola matanya yang memutar keatas, cukup tersembunyi dengan adanya sebuah meja putih, sekitar tiga meter dari tempatku sekarang terhuyung. Tepat ketika sebelum mataku benar-benar menutup, sosok tegap tersebut berjongkok menghadapku dan menyelipkan sesuatu dibalik jam tangan yang kukenakan.

Dan dia menghilang. Sial. Lagi-lagi aku tak sempat melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda tersebut. Omelku dalam hati setelah aku menutup mataku dengan rapat. Hoodie yang dikenakannya menimbulkan bayangan yang dengan sempurna berhasil menutupi hampir keseluruhan wajahnya, kecuali bibirnya. Bibir pucatnya.

Flashback end.

Sasuke PoV

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Satu menit lebih dua puluh tiga detik yang lalu, panitia-panitia bodoh itu telah mengumumkan apabila kami hanya diberi waktu tiga puluh menit untuk beristirahat dan makan.

Seperti aku peduli saja.

Aku mengasingkan diri dari keramaian dan memilih pohon maple rindang untuk beristirahat yang letaknya agak tersembunyi.

Sambil menatap ke tempat kosong dimana Itachi dan teman-teman idiotnya tadi pagi berada, aku mengeluarkan dua butir pil dari dalam kotak kecil seukuran korek api yang kebetulan selalu kubawa-bawa kemana-pun aku pergi. Setidaknya ini lebih menghemat waktu daripada harus mengantri di kantin. Sesuatu yang takkan pernah kusukai selama kebisingan selalu ada disana.

Aku mengeluarkan ultrabook dari ranselku dan hanya dibutuhkan kurang dari satu menit bagiku untuk menghack sistem keamanan jaringan internal kampus. Yang mana telah ku-set akan kembali normal dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

"Ini terlalu mudah," geramku kesal. Apa-apan ini? Kenapa Si Lendir Keriput itu mengirimku hanya untuk misi kecil seperti ini! Sialan!

Aku mengamati sekitarku dengan seksama, setelah yakin kalau diriku aman, aku segera berjalan dengan santai menuju belakang gedung ini. Masuk melewati pintu belakang, dan terus berjalan menaiki tangga tanpa harus membuang waktu untuk membuat pengalihan perhatian untuk orang lain.

Dengan santai dan tak menimbulkan kecurigaan dalam bentuk apapun, aku memasuki ruang rahasia penyimpanan arsip-arsip kampus dan berhenti berjalan saat melihat adanya kamera cctv terpasang di ruang tempat berkas-berkas baru. Aku bisa melihatnya karena pantulannya di cermin yang entah sengaja atau tidak, terpasang di tempat yang malah menguntungkan para pencuri. Kampus ini memang gila.

Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan melenggang dengan langkah pelan melewati kamera cctv didepanku begitu saja.

Sekarang aku memfokuskan diri pada pencarianku untuk arsip berdata D. Tak sulit, sama sekali tak sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Kumasukan data tersebut ke balik blazerku dan lagi-lagi aku melakukan tradisi yang seharusnya dilakukan di kelas dasar Pengalihan. Dammit! Ini tak berguna! Hanya membuang waktuku saja!

Sambil diperjalanan keluar gedung ini untuk mengusir amarahku yang semakin berkecamuk dalam hatiku, mungkin akan membuang waktuku kalau aku masih saja berada di tempat seperti ini, dan sepertinya anak-anak di bawah sana juga menginginkan pulang cepat.

Sambil berjalan di lantai dua tepat sebelum anak tangga pertama, aku menempelkan hasil karya terbaru mantan anggota timku di tembok dan mencari satu siswa dari lantai dasar yang sepi.

Setelah menemukan satu, kutarik kerah orang tersebut di koridor yang sepi, menyeretnya sambil membekapnya sampai di luar gedung belakang dan menyuntikan obat penghilang ingatan pada lengan kirinya. Hanya berlaku untuk menghilangkan memori satu jam yang lalu. Kuseret badan lelaki berukuran sedang tersebut ke tempat yang jauh dan aman namun masih bisa terkena setidaknya asap dari ledakan yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

Kuambil bom berukuran kecil dalam kantungku dan menyelipkannya di saku paling tersembunyi dalam bajunya.

Dengan itu semua beres, gumamku datar dalam hati sembari menekan tombol otomatis bom pada jam tanganku. Sekaligus melempar jam tanganku ke jendela yang terbuka di lantai dua.

Dan ...

BUUUUUUUUUUUM!

Teriakan orang-orang memenuhi area kampus. Berbagai jeritan ketakutan keluar dari mulut mereka sambil menghabur berlarian.

Aku yang telah lelah akan semua ini dan hanya ingin cepat-cepat mengambil waktu liburanku untuk menyendiri tak lagi peduli dengan situasi di sekitarku. Dan ditengah orang-orang yang berlarian aku berhenti berjalan dan mendongakkan kepalaku lurus. Tepat kedalam sepasang mata emerald sepuluh meter jauhnya yang sedang menatapku kaget dengan sarat bingung membayang dimatanya. Seakan berusaha mengingat kejadian familier didepannya dan tiba-tiba di sangkut pautkan dengan ini semua. Sesaat aku bisa melihat sorot kepuasan melintas dimatanya yang tidak aku mengerti dan tak ingin aku mengerti sampai kapan pun.

Sayang sekali. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Dengan itu aku menghilang lagi dari keawasan matanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tbc.

* * *

><p>Minna~ maaaaaf kalau masih banyak cacat disana sini, aku masih baru soalnya disini, apalagi ini fic pertama aku. Mohon bantuannya semua *nunduk dalem banget sampe jatoh ngejungkel*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

There are many things in life

That will catch your eye

But only a few will catch

Your heart... pursue those.

* * *

><p>Warning : OOC, dll.<p>

Genre : Adventure, action, romance

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sasuke, sekalipun tak pernah berpikir bahwa dikemudian hari dia akan kembali pada keluarganya dan menjalani hidup normal layaknya remaja seumurannya. Tak pernah sekalipun ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya kelulusan SMA dengan diapit oleh kedua orang tuanya di sisinya, duduk dengan harap-cemas menanti gilirannya maju menerima selembar kertas yang menurut perspektif orang adalah penentuan masa depan seseorang. Juga, tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya kalau dia akan duduk di sofa sudut cafe dengan menatap tajam seseorang yang _tadinya_ dia panggil kakak.

Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang berbesar hati dengan menunjukkan kesabarannya. Kesabarannya yang saat ini kian menipis. Tapi egonya juga terlalu tinggi untuk lebih dulu memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Baru setelah jam tua berukiran rumit yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan berdentang empat kali, Sang kakak menoleh menatapnya. Jarinya berhenti mengetuk meja. "Kulihat kau sehat," Lalu, dia menyesap sedikit teh panasnya.

Sasuke balik menatap kakaknya dingin. "Hn," jawabnya khas, yang membuat sudut bibir Sang kakak berkedut. Tapi Sasuke tak pernah mengharapkan kakaknya akan tersenyum padanya dalam situasi seperti ini, jadi, dia tak mendapatkannya.

"Kau hanya membuang waktuku, Itachi. Kalau tak ada hal yang penting, aku pergi," gumam Sasuke sambil mengambil ranselnya dan hendak beranjak bangun dari sofa. Tapi Itachi—Sang kakak, takkan melepaskan adiknya dengan mudah, mengingat sudah tiga tahun kamar disebelahnya sudah tak berpenghuni.

"Selamat datang kembali omong-omong. Bagaimana menurutmu Jepang sekarang?" tanya Itachi dengan nada mengajak ngorbol.

Tapi itu hanya membuat Sasuke mendecih meremehkan dan berjalan menuju pintu kaca ganda di depan sana. Tentu saja apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini benar, bahwa mantan kakaknya setidaknya mendapatkan informasi lebih tentangnya melebihi siapa-pun. Urusan dari mana kakaknya mendapatkan informasi itu, akan Sasuke dapatkan kurang dari tiga jam dari sekarang.

Sakura's PoV

Ino terus berceloteh tentang warna cat kuku keluaran terbaru dari salah satu perusahaan kosmetik ternama dunia. Menurutnya, ada beberapa warna yang tidak sesuai untuk dimasukkan dalam daftar 'warna cat kuku yang harus digunakan pada saat musim panas', dan aku yang sama sekali tak tertarik, hanya duduk berdiam diri disampingnya sambil membolak-balik majalah gossip miliknya dengan malas. Tak sengaja setelah aku melemparkan majalah tersebut ke sampingku dan memutuskan untuk mendongak, aku melihat seorang pemuda ber_hoodie_ yang berjalan dengan cepat melewati meja kami, tak menoleh sedikit pun kearah kami, tidak seperti pemuda-pemuda lainnya yang akan melirik ke arah Ino, atau lebih spesifiknya, ke arah rok Ino yang terlalu pendek.

Melihat pemuda tersebut, mengingatkanku samar-samar akan seseorang yang sepertinya dulu pernah kulihat di suatu waktu. Familier. Aku berusaha mengingatnya, namun semakin aku menggali memori tersebut, kepalaku semakin pening. Keningku berkerut seperti menahan sakit. Dan Ino menyadari hal itu. Dia langsung menatapku khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja." Aku menyuarakan pikirannya. Tapi dia tak memercayaiku begitu saja.

"Pulanglah, Sakura. Kau butuh istirahat," saran Ino. Suaranya lembut sarat khawatir. Aku hanya mengangguk. Ketika dia ingin menawarkan tumpangan, aku menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum, "aku bisa pulang sendiri, dengan selamat, percayalah."

Sekarang aku benar-benar mengutuki diriku sebagai orang terbodoh yang eksistensinya sudah tak diragukan lagi di sudut kota saat ini. Tapi siapa juga yang tahu kalau hujan akan datang mendadak seperti ini, tepat setelah lima belas menit aku menunggu di halte bus. Maksudku, yang benar saja, saat ini kan sudah masuk musim panas!

Dengan menggigil aku menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganku.

"Bagaimana bisa suhu berganti secepat ini?"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara seorang pemuda yang selama ini paling kuhindari, tiba-tiba telah berdiri disampingku, menoleh menatapku dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Sakura," sapanya dengan suara rendah. Aku mengangguk sopan kepadanya, tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, atau berkata apa. Aku tetap diam di tempat. Mengamati tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Aku tetap diam ketika dengan pelan dia menyampirkan blazernya ke bahuku. Dan aku masih tetap diam ketika dengan lembut dia menarikku ke kursi panjang di belakang kami. Sungguh, aku tak mau menatapnya saat ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Bagaikan tersetrum arus listrik, tiba-tiba aku bangun dari dudukku dan melepas pegangan tangan hangatnya. Berdiri memunggunginya.

"Untuk apa kau masih mau berbaik hati pada orang sepertiku?" tanyaku rendah. Tapi aku cukup yakin kalau suaraku tadi sampai di telinganya walaupun dilatar belakangi suara hujan yang cukup deras.

"Entahlah," akunya jujur. Aku berbalik menatapnya, berharap mendapatkan ekspresinya yang dingin seperti biasa, Namun yang kudapatkan adalah seseorang dengan mata peraknya yang tak terbaca dengan dibingkai garis wajah layaknya manekin yang dibuat pada abad 18.

Kedua matanya menatap mataku lekat, seolah berusaha menembus dan membaca pikiranku. Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan berjalan pelan menjauhinya. Aku masih ingat, hari dimana aku mempermalukan dirinya di depan seluruh tamu undangan, di depan keluarganya. Hari dimana dengan tegas aku menolak untuk bertunangan dengannya. Di sebuah hotel mahal di Monte Carlo. Empat bulan yang lalu...

**Flashback**

Suara gesekan biola mengisi gumaman-gumaman rendah para tamu undangan. Para wanita mengenakan gaun putih dengan hak sepatu mereka yang ukurannya kurang dari satu sentimeter, seakan tak takut hak mereka menyangkut di antara rumput-rumput hijau yang sedikitnya masih memancarkan embun. Aku berdiri mengintip dari balik gorden tipis. Terus mengamati kegiatan dibawah. Jam di pergelangan tangan kananku mengatakan kalau aku tidak turun sekarang juga, aku mungkin akan mendapatkan masalah. Dengan berat hati, aku melepas jam tangan Nike butut kesayanganku, dan menggantinya dengan sebuah gelang berhiaskan taburan permata milik Almarhum Ibuku.

Mungkin terkadang ada waktunya disaat seseorang mulai mengingat-ingat momen berharganya dengan seseorang yang disayanginya, seperti momen terakhir bersama mereka misalnya, akan kembali menitikkan air matanya. Tapi aku bertahan sampai detik ini.

Tidak berusaha untuk mencegah air mata yang keluar saat aku kembali membayangkan, aku kecil duduk di pangkuan Ibu, dengan Kakekku yang tertawa melihat tingkahku, atau saat Ayahku mengintip mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku di sela-sela kegiatannya membaca koran, mengisyaratkan kalau Ayah mempunyai rencana yang cukup jahil yang biasanya akan kami lakukan bersama-sama ketika Ibuku sedang tidak ada. Karena semakin aku menunggu air mataku untuk keluar, semakin aku membuang waktuku. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan tepatnya terakhir kali aku menangis.

Yamato tersenyum begitu aku keluar dari pintu kamar hotelku. Sikapnya yang tetap sopan mengingatkanku bahwa aku harus bersyukur mempunyai dirinya sebagai tangan kananku walaupun sekarang aku hanya sebatang kara.

"Anda terlihat mengagumkan, Sakura-sama," kata Yamato dengan suara terkendali. Aku tak bisa mengatakan hal lain selain, "sungguh? Aku bahkan belum melihat tampilan diriku sendiri. Para perias pergi begitu saja setelah menurut mereka pekerjaan mereka selesai dan aku sama sekali tak minat melihat hasil karya mereka. Toh aku masih seorang Sakura," ucapku panjang lebar. Sudahlah, _akhiri_ saja saat-saat seperti ini. Semakin cepat semakin baik. Akhiri itu seperti kalimat dobel negatif.

Ketika tiba saatnya, aku mencengkram sisi-sisi gaunku dengan gugup. Gugup bukan dalam arti malu-malu menyetujui dan takut apa yang akan dikatakannya tak sesuai dengan hatinya yang sangat menginginkannya. Tapi gugup dalam skala yang lebih besar. Tentang nasib perusahaan keluargaku, tentang masa depanku yang tentunya takkan sebebas dulu lagi, tentang diriku, tentang pertunangan ini...

Neji Hyuuga adalah lelaki yang hampir sempurna. Idaman semua gadis, termasuk diriku, aku tak berusaha untuk mengelaknya. Dia memiliki harta tak terbatas. Otak yang sangat cemerlang dan mampu menguasai perbisnisan Timur Tengah diusianya yang terbilang masih sangat muda. Bertanggung jawab. Memiliki sikap layaknya bangsawan, yangmana itu memang benar. Dan wajahnya yang sangat rupawan yang mampu memikat gadis manapun.

Tapi mau sebagaimana sempurnanya dia, aku tak bisa benar-benar menerima semua ini. Menurutku semua ini terlalu cepat. Dan bukan karena alasan aku memang telah dijodohkan dengannya, tapi aku merasa aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untuknya. Seperti akan ada pemuda lain yang akan mengisi celah-celah hidupku di masa mendatang, lebih tepatnya. Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi entah mengapa aku bisa merasakannya.

Detik dimana tangan Neji Hyuuga meraih tanganku dengan lembut, barulah aku menatapnya. Aku menemukan kesungguhan di kedua mata indahnya. Tapi saat dia balik menatapku, dia tak menemukan apa-apa disana. Takkan pernah bisa.

Kami terdiam. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kilat kekecewaan membayang di matanya saat kakiku mulai mundur menjauhinya. Bisikan para tamu mulai terdengar lebih riuh. Aku menatap kearah keluarganya dengan pandangan meminta maaf paling sopan yang aku tahu. Keluarganya terlihat tak senang, muka mereka putih pucat menahan malu, lalu aku berbalik dan berlari masuk ke hotel.

Satu minggu kemudian, aku mendapat kepastian. Bahwa aku, Sakura Haruno, tak boleh menginjakkan kakiku lagi di mansion Hyuuga. Surat itu ditulis langsung oleh para tetua Hyuuga. Dan aku sedikit penasaran, apakah orang sesibuk Neji mengetahui hal ini? Atau ini mungkin salah satu permintaan darinya?

Yang mana saja sudah membuat hariku makin melelahkan.

**Flashback End.**

"Aku takkan memaksamu untuk melakukan apa yang tidak kau sukai."

Kata-katanya menarikku kembali ke situasi saat ini. Dengan perlahan, aku kembali duduk di sampingnya, menatap bulir-bulir terakhir air hujan yang turun. Langit mulai memancarkan siluet senja dengan awan-awan mendung yang belum sepenuhnya menyingkir.

Rasa bersalah mengakar kuat. Aku bingung. Aku benar-benar payah kalau menyangkut masalah hati. Jadi, kupilih saja pengalihan topik yang sangat keluar jalur. "Mengapa kau memotong rambutmu?"

Dengan itu, dia mendongak menatap wajahku yang menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Menatap diriku yang bersikap seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara kami. Dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan senyum terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Tapi aku suka gaya rambutmu yang sekarang, membuatmu terlihat... segar," ucapku lagi.

Neji Hyuuga tertawa. Aku tak bisa menahan senyumanku melihat gelak tawanya. Jarang sekali melihatnya bisa sebebas ini. Yah, setidaknya kami masih bisa berteman walaupun masih banyak yang harus diselesaikan apabila ingin kembali berteman dengannya. Bukannya malah kabur dari masalah, seperti yang sering kulakukan.

End of Sakura's PoV

Minamiaoyama, Minato-ku, Tokyo.

Pukul : 02.00 am

'Kriiiiiing, kriiiiiiiiing...'

"..."

"Uchiha-san? Kau punya waktu dua puluh menit untuk sampai di markas. Tuut... tuut..."

Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya dan bergumam, "brengsek."

Lalu tidur kembali. Tapi kurang dari satu menit, dia sudah bangun, dan membasuh wajahnnya, serta berganti pakaian dengan asal. Dua kancing kemeja teratasnya sengaja dibiarkan tidak terkancing. Entah apa alasannya. Yang pasti, dengan rambut yang agak berantakan, juga pakaian yang belum benar, dia berhasil membuat dua wanita yang sedang berjaga di meja resepsionis menjadi tenggelam dalam dunia khayal mereka ketika Sasuke melenggang dengan keanggunan tinggi melewati mereka.

Sasuke berjalan menuju mobil sedan hitam mengkilapnya sembari menghubungi nomor yang baru didapatnya sore tadi, diatas kertas berwarna putih polos, terjepit diantara buah-buahan di ruang tamu kamar hotelnya.

"Suigetsu. Aku membutuhkanmu sebagai _back-up_. Sekarang," kata Sasuke dengan nada memerintah seperti biasa.

Sebelum Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya, dia melepas mulai dari baterai sampai kartu sim ponselnya. Dan akan membuangnya secara acak di jalan yang dia lewati.

Tetapi semua tak selalu berjalan mulus. Semua orang hanya bisa melakukan yang terbaik sebatas kemampuan mereka. Tak terkecuali yang satu ini.

Sebuah mobil Ferrari hitam dengan kecepatan hampir 100 mil/jam ditengah kota, mendadak banting stir dan berhenti sampai menimbulkan bunyi gesekan ban yang luar biasa. Seseorang yang hampir ditabraknya juga terjatuh karena terserempet body mobil yang berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat tersebut. Sang pengemudi yang terlihat kesal, keluar dari mobil sportnya dan mencoba untuk mengecek keadaan orang yang tadi hampir ditabraknya. Tetapi langkah kakinya seketika berhenti dan mendadak suhu tubuhnya menjadi rendah ketika bertatapan dengan mata tajam milik seseorang yang selama ini ia coba hindari.

"Sasuke..."

**To be continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>Minna-san, maaf lama pake banget updatenya, gomen...<strong>

***ngomong sama siapa lu? kayak iya ada yang mau baca aja lu!***

***pundung dipojokan lemari, iya-iya, saya cukup tau diri kok, saya juga disini kan belajar,"**

**nah, terlepas dr itu semua, makasih yg udh baca yaa, mohon bantuannya juga, maaf kl masih banyak cacat disana sini.**

**buat yg udh ngereview yg chap 1 makasih bgt ya, juga untuk kritik sm sarannya, makasih banyak :D**

**akhir kata,**

**dadaaah~  
><strong>


End file.
